ERC-X
ERC-X is a DLC character from TOKYO JUNGLE for the PS3. It is based on the now, defunct AIBO series of robots. Its in-game Rival is Konoha. Biography '''WOOF WOOF' ERC-X is a robot dog who initially had a Directive to bring humans back to 2215, the year mankind suddenly vanished. His partner, ERC-003 opposed this operation, and X was forced to become scrap metal, while 003 died becoming a rusted robot dog for the sake of nature. Now X is back. And this time, he has a new Directive... THE LEGACY OF ERC-X *AIBO (1999) *TOKYO JUNGLE (2012) Arcade Opening Movement System: GREEN! Weapons: GREEN! CPU: GREEN! Hard Drive: GREEN! Miscellaneous Systems: GREEN! Vision: GREEN! Overall Check: 3... 2... 1... GREEN! Initiating Program Name: Hello, world! Program Successful. Current Directive: Find life in other worlds. ERC-X: "Huh? I could've sworn I was killed by my traitorous ally... Hmph. It seems all doors have been shut since I was forced to die... Find Life in other worlds though... Is it possible life exists elsewhere? Other than the forced future where Humanity stayed, nature, and other robots like me, and 003, I'm not sure... A lockdown has occurred starting here. That HUNK OF SCRAP! I'll just reroute the lockdown operations back to normal and..." (Door slides open.) ERC-X: "Well, the doors can still be operated. This is the only way out after all... But what does my Directive mean by life in other worlds?! Something must have rebuilt me with a faulty Directive! I'll try and Reroute it..." Access to Current Directive Denied... ERC-X: "Nuts! I might as well escape this place so I can find out that this directive means by "life in other worlds...!" Rival Name: Konoha Reason: As ERC-X arrived in the Rival Arena, he scanned the area for life readings. He found 2 life forms; a dog girl named Konoha, and an unidentified being (Implied to be Polygon Man.). Believing Mankind evolved, X went straight to The Ninja Girl for answers. Konoha, thinking she found a friend of her own, tried to pat it, only to have her hand chomped. Blood spilling, Konoha knew X was a threat, prepared Moriomoto, her Arcana, while stating her signature opening battle-cry: "臨兵闘者皆陣列在前!" where X simply growled. Connection: Both Rivals are part Canine in some way (ERC-X is part Robot, and Konoha is part Humanoid.) Both have a partner (ERC-003 for X (Despite their Disagreement on life.), & Kamui Tokinomiya for Konoha), both characters have some Cause in their role (ERC-X wants to bring back Humans to the year 2215 (When TOKYO JUNGLE takes place.), and Konoha wishes to help her partner whatever she can. Finally, Both are Tech Savvy (ERC-X can operate computers, and although Konoha's primary Arcana reveres nature, Arcana Heart 3 introduced Weiß's TYR, and Scharlchrot's Fenrir "Arcana", both of which are actually constructs.) Ending ERC-X: “With the targets analyzed, I have confirmed my analysis that there is Human life after all; Naturally, this allows the warping of space & time; but before this time in this world, Mankind hasn't reached that potential... Ultimately, my completed directive also confirmed there are other forms of life that shouldn't possibly exist; creatures, aliens, even the undead-" Raaaaah!!! ERC-X: "A Deinonychus?! In this time zone?! 003 must have screwed up the time warping, when I tried to bring Humans back to this time period! (ERC-X glows Blue.) No matter; I should be able to take it out with the power I obtained now in Record Time...!" Gameplay (Square Moves) *Scratch combo - , - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * Ground pound - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA (Triangle Moves) *- - TBA *- or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Circle Moves) * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Throws) * Grabs the opponent with his mouth and throws him sideways- or - TBA * Grabs the opponent with his mouth and throws him upward- - TBA *Grabs the opponent with his mouth and throws him to the ground- - TBA (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * Clean Kill - (Level 1): TBA * ERC-2000 support - (Level 2): TBA *ERC-X • II- (Level 3): TBA (Theme: Tokyo Jungle - Story Mode - Stage15) . Quotes & Taunts (WIP) Intros & Outros (WIP) Costumes Standard Uniform ERC-X Pre-Order ERC-X II DLC ERC-2000 Profile Items Minions *Lv: 8: ERC-003 Trivia (WIP) Category:First-Party Characters Category:Robots Category:Tokyo Jungle Category:DLC Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas